one shots
by deathbreathnico
Summary: Mortal instruments, Divergent, Percy Jackson, Hunger games and probably will be others.
1. Chapter 1

This is just going to be one shots. There will be smut, heartbreak, happiness, action and what ever things I decide to add in. I eill use characters from Percy Jackson, the moryal instuments/ infernal devices, Divergent, Hunger games and possible others.

If there is a one shot you want to read send me a title and characters and we will see what happens with it.


	2. Chapter 2: Valdangelo

Why can't I be happy for once in my life. Im always the out sider always alone. Everyone in the seven has someone but me. I leave my cabin and head over to bunker 9 maybe my machines will help me. Why couldn't I have a different godly parent. I mean I love building things but I wish I was better with people. I need to find someone like me. All alone. I pull a chocolate bar out of my belt and eat it to try and comfort myself. Maybe I can make an android or something to love me. I kick a stone as I walk and watch where it lands but I lost it in the grass.

"Hey Leo do you want to do some training with Percy and I?" Annabeth asked like I want to be a third wheel.

"Where did you come from? and no im going to uh build a uh toaster." Wow that was bad maybe she will buy it and leave.

"Ok don't tell me what you're doing but just remember that we are in the training area and if you want to come feel free." She ran off. Feel free? Ya right.

Im in bunker 9 and I lock the door. I sit at my bench and put my head down. I can't help it I start to cry. Im balling like a baby all over everything. I just want to feel wanted.

"Why doesn't any one like me? why do you have to pass this on dad?" There is a slim chance of anyone awnsering. I pull tissues out of my belt and blow my nose. I hear a noise which is strange since there is no one here.

"Leo." I have no idea who called me but it snapped the tears away. I turn around and I see Nico come out of the shadows.

"Nico? What are you doing here?" He stepped out more and the look on his face is heartbreaking.

"I...I came to see you Leo. I know how you feel and I want you to know you're not alone." Nico grabbed my hand lightly and held it.

"How do know how I feel you have a sister who loves you I have no one at all." I know something I said hint him wrong beacuse he looked like he was going to cry.

"Hazel as much as I want her to be isn't really my sister. She kind of understands being the child of Hades thing but shes Plutos daughter and that doesnt seem as bad. I want to be here for you Leo will you be here for me?" He had tears in his eyes and his thumb is rubbing the back of my hand.

"I do." I start crying again. Nico wraps his arms around me and I cry into his shoulder. He starts to cry lightly I can feel the occasional tear on my shoulder.

"Do you think I will find love Nico?" I look into his dark eyes and I see pain.

"I think the person that loves you is closer than you think." He gives me a small smile then wipes a tear from my cheek. im puzzled from what he said that means someone at camp half-blood loves me but who.

"Nico is it you? Are you the one that loves me?" My head is tilted like a dog hearing a strange noise.

"I have watched and loved you for a long time. I tried my best to make sure you weren't hurt." He...he loves me? I thought he liked Annabeth. Do I love him too? I have never felt this way about anyone. I feel like I could cry on his shoulder or kiss him and he wouldn't care that i did. He would just think that he loved a little firey elf boy.

"Nico..." I don't finish my sentence and he pushed me away.

"Im sorry I shouldn't have said that. Im such a fool. I will go now." I grabbed his arm and spun him around. I had to step on my tippy toes to lean up and kiss him. He grabbed my waist and pulled me up so my feet didn't touch the ground. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"You are stronger than you look." I give him a big smile inches from his face.

"I've been preparing myself for this." He began to kiss me again. I love the sensation I get from kissing him.

"So is this what we are going to do from now on death breath?" He smiled and laughed I haven stern him laugh before its beautiful.

"I supossed so my fire elf." He touched my pointed ear as he said elf. I looked at him I don't see a sad little boy anymore but a happy boyfriend who loves me.

"I have noticed that you added some red patches to your jacket." He chuckled and looked at his sleeve.

"Oh yeah. I put those on to try to get the attention of a silly boy because I know that his favourite colour." He kissed me again and I couldn't help but smile when he did.

"That boy must be really silly to not have noticed. You should find him and give him one kiss for every patch he didnt notice so that he will notice." He dropped me and head to the door.

"I must go find Frank and kiss him." He sounded so triumphant then turned to me and tackled me to the ground.

"One for the one I put on 3 months ago." He kissed my cheek. "Two for the one 2 months ago." He kissed the corner of my mouth. "Three for the one I put on 2 weeks ago." He kissed the tip of my nose. "And finally four for the one I put on today." He kissed my lips and parted them his tongue investigated my mouth.

"So does that you are on team Leo? Would we be Mr. and or mcsizzle or fireydeath?" He really laughed at the last one.

"Im on team Leco and how about you're mcsizzle and I can be skullcandy?" Skullcandy I like that and his lips are sweet.

"Ok death boy you're skullcandy." He raised his eyebrow to question me.

"Am I death boy or skullcandy?" I laugh he's very cute when he's confused.

"I love you death boy."

"I love you too repair boy. " We kissed again. I could get used to this .


	3. Chapter 3: Acrobat?

Leo and I decide we want to play a prank on Nico. We aren't completely sure what to do so we iris message the Stoll bros.

"Yo fleccy do me a solid and show me Connor and Travis Stoll. You the best Fleccy." I still do understand the whole rainbow message thing we didn't have that in the Roman camp. "Leo and Sparky has it going?" Travis yelled through the rainbow thing.

"We want to prank Nico make him flip out. We need your help cause your the experts." Leo told them kind of ashamed.

"We need to get hom on solid ground and make two pits about one foot apart. The first one make it a little noticeable and the second not at all that way he jumps right into the second pit." Travis had a pretty good idea vut it needs more.

"Fill the pit with gummy worms and shaving cream." Connor added. Leo had a huge smile on his face.

"Thats awesome but where do we get that much shaving cream and gummy worms?" I had to ask and Leo made a face.

"My tool belt! I put a lot of gummy worms in there because I like them but I don't know for the shaving cream." I looked at Leo wondering what goes on in his head.

"Wait wasn't there a huge bulk store run by nymphs near here?" Leo looked like I had just said the smartest thing I have ever said.

"You look like you got this iris us while its in action." With that Connor and Travis vanished.

Leo and I head over to the bulk store.

"How much shaving cream do we need?" Leo calculated in his head then gave me the awnser.

"there were 5 gallon buckets of it which is weird but we should get three."

We got the buckets and went to go dig holes.

We finish with the holes and slightly uncovered the first hole.

"You told him to meet you over there and to use this trail because its fastest?" Leo nodded and we wait in the trees. We see Nico so we get Travis and Connor on the Iris message. Nico sees the first one and jumps. Its working! He lands with one hand on the piece we left in between the holes then he pushed up doing three backlinks over the second hole and landing like Ironman. He got up so gracefully.

"Go Nico! Whoot whoot!" Travis and Connor made cat calls and cheered. Nicos face blazed red and he shadow traveled away. We come out from tree and go look at a failed prank. The next thing I know both Leo and I are covered in gummy worms and shaving cream.

"No one pranks me and please never tell anyone I can do acrobat stuff." Leo and I looked at each other with a devilish grin.

"But you have to shadow travel us back to the ship." I used the winds to get out of the pit and to clean myself and Leo used his flames. Nico shadow traveled us to the ship right in the common area where everyone was sitting. Simultaneously Leo and I yelled.

"Nico is an acrobat!" Nico back flipped away then shadow traveled to a circus probably.


	4. Chapter 4: minor gods

Leo and Nico look at each other in bewilderment. Leo went from an elfish boy to a curvy shorter girl with curly brown hair down to her shoulders. Nico on the other hand is a couple of inches shorter and still as thin as a tooth pick with no chest or but with sleek black hair down to her but.

"So what do we tell them?" Leo asked Nico as he put his hair up with an elastic from his tool belt.

"Well obviously we say we upset a minor god who decided to turn us to sexy girls and now people might actually like us." Leo knew Nico was being sarcastic but it didn't make him laugh about the situation.

"So we should pretend that we are new to the camp?" Nico nodded his head at Leo. "We need names I will be Lea and you can be Nicole." Leo felt pleased with the names him not so cleverly made up.

"Or names that wont make them think that we are us and we need new clothing." Nico justified to his aviator and Leos belt that are practically their symbols.

Leo and Nico decided to go to a mall and shop for an outfit.

Leo picked out an outfit for Nico which consists of a pink long sleeved see through blouse that is baggy tucked into a pair of dress shorts that reached to his finger tips. He had a black bra cover under the pink shirt he had black flats and two small braids on the sides of his head that were pull to the back of his hair.

"The braids look nice with your bangs." Leo said as if he was surprised. Nicos bangs are straight across his eyebrows.

"Its my turn to pick out your outfit." Nico gave Leo an evil grin.

Leo got to wear a dress that went from pink at the tight bodice to red on the puffy skirt. Leo wore pink strapy sandals with bows on the ankles with his hair pull back with clips.

"You make a very pretty girl Soffie." Nico smiled at Leo who had a confused look on his face.

"Thanks Tasha." Leo said with a wink. Nico agreed to the name and they headed to camp.

When the arrived at camp the went straight to the big house.

"You two are new?" Mr.D asked as he dipped his diet coke. Leo nodded his head.

"Yes im Soffie and this is Tasha its short for Natasha." Leo pointed to Nico who gave a little wave.

"How stupid do you think I am? I know its you Nicola and Loid." Both Leo and Nico looked terrified at Mr.D.

"Actually its Nico and Leo." Nico said sheepishly.

"Whatever I think your joke is clever how did you do the make up?" Mr.D pointed to Leos chest and then to there faves.

"We didn't. We annoyed a minor god." Leo said as he covered his cheast.

"Hermaphroditus?" Leo and Nico nodded. "Good thing is that this is temporary. Just a little advice don't ask it two many questions next time." Mr.D said it very unsuringly.

Leo and Nico left the big house to go find Percy and Jason.

"That was awkward." Leo said.

"Yeah. Lets go find Percy and Jason." Nico suggested and Leo nodded.

The found Percy and Jason by Percys cabin. They walked up and Nico flipped his hair. They were speechless and then a look or pure horror turned up on their face.

"Oh my gods I thought you two were really cute." Jason said as he shook his head.

"Why?" Percy asked. Leo and Nico looked at each other and they were both boys again.

"Dont mess with minor gods." Leo said and then ran to go change.

"Yeah Hermaphroditus doesnt like a lot of questions." Nico said while blushing totally bad.

Jason and Percy laughed at them.

"We are tell everyone." With that Nico shadow traveled away from them.


	5. Chapter 5: Matching bears

Rachel was walking around the camp when she found the guy she liked which was odd considering he goes to a different camp. She decided she was going to tell him her feelings. She walked over to the lonesome boy sitting by the water. His blond hair is shining in the sun and his purple shirt looked lighter. She sat down beside him and noticed that he was crying.

"Rachel what do you want?" He sapt at her as he wiped his eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you Octavian. What's wrong?" Rachel put a hand on his back but he shook it off.

"Why would you want to talk to me? No one wants to talk to me especially a beautiful girl." Octavian said to her as he locked away. Rachel was so surprised by what Octavian said that she didn't know what to do.

"I bet you're horrified that i-" Octavian was interrupted by Rachel's lips on his. He was surprised no one had kissed him before. He returned the kiss to Racheal then broke away.

"Im sorry I shouldn't have done that." Rachel said as she looks away and runs her hand in her hair.

"Why did you?" Octavian gently put his hand on her face so he could see her.

"First tell me why you were crying." She said nicely yet stubbornly. Octavian paused and just looked into her eyes.

"I was upset because no one likes me and I felt that maybe if I came here that the Romans would notice my absence. They haven't yet its been 8 and a half hours and they haven't even noticed. I could never go back and they wouldn't notice and do you know why? Its beacuse no one likes me and they hope that I do leave. I just want to be loved." Octavian started crying again. Rachel pulled him to her and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Octavian I bet they have notice and are worried. If you wanted to be liked why dont you be nice to them? You seem very unapproachable." Rachel tried to say as nicely as she could. Octavian just cried more and gripped onto her harder.

"I can't. I've tried but the last time I let someone in they betrayed me and I dont know which is worse. Not being liked or being betrayed." Octavian looked up at her. She had tears in her eyes amd was about to cry.

"Octavian I want you to know that I dint want you to feel like this anymore. And th..the reason why I kissed was beacuse I love you and I will be here for you." The words She said made the tears go away and he sat there shocked.

"Yo...you love me? This isn't some joke the Stolls put you up to or Percy or Jason?" Rachel was kind of offended that he thought that. She did the only thing that seemed sensible. She pushed Octavian to the ground, startled him and kissed him passionately.

"Its no joke I love you." She managed out against his lips.

"I love you too Rachel Elizabeth Dare." He moaned. She broke away and reached for her bag.

"I have had this in my bag just incase I ran into you." She handed him a teddy bear with a purple shirt and a white toga over top. "I painted on the hair and sewed the clothing the put it on the bear. Its supposed to look like you." Octavian was shocked that someone put so much effort into something for him.

"Rachel I love it and I promise to to cut it open." He smiled at her and she laughed.

"I hope not or my Rachel bear would be upset." She pulled out another small teddy bear but this one has a bunch of red string secured with a clip. It had a green tank top and denim short.

"How about you keep me and I will keep you?" Octavian suggested to Rachel who then gave the bear to Octavian and took the one that looked like him.

" I like that idea so now if I miss you I know that you are always with me. Now you will be reminded that someone loves you." She gave him a big smile and put the bear back in her bag.

"Im going to keep Rach-bear on my belt all the time so you are always with me." He attached the bear to his belt and kissed Rachel.

"Rach-bear? I will call yours Octy-bear." Rachel and Octavian laughed. They sat there on the beach until sunset when Octavian had to leave.


	6. Chapter 6: simon remebers

(Takes place after city of heavenly fire I will talk about the book at the very end so yeah)

* * *

"Simon that girl has been to very single show we have had." Eric said to Simon as he pointed across the coffee shop to a beautiful girl.

"So she probably one of your 'groupies'." Simon used air qoutations around groupies and said in a way that was extremely sarcastic.

Simon felt like he knew this girl from somewhere but just can't remember. Its been driving him insane ever since he noticed her at the last show.

"I guess you replace a stocker 13 year-old with a supper hot girl our age." Eric nudged Simon's arm and lifted his left brow. Simon remembers the creepy little girl but she just vanished awhile back, he thought maybe she moved.

"I think I should talk to her." Simon said quietly.

"You better talk to her Simon. She wont emit it but she needs you." Simon turned to find a golden haired and eyed boy standing next to him.

"Do I know you? Eric do you know him?" Simon asked. Eric shook his head and walked away trying not to get into he's not supossed to.

"No Simon you dont know me but I know you. I dont necessarily like you but you showed me what to value in life. Im not supposed to talk to you but I had to tell you to talk to her. She needs you." The golden boy said to Simon with such seriousness in his face.

"Ya ok very funny. Haha. You got me. Why dont you go back to crazy stocker town cause that obviously where you learned my name. Oh who are you anyways?" Simon laced his comment with as much sarcasm as he could except for the question, that he actually wanted to know.

"Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein." The golden haired boy looked pain to say his name. Simon knew that bit was a fake but something about him and that name seemed familiar.

Simon took his advice and went over to the girl.

"Uh hi im Simon. Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein told me to talk to you." Simonnlooked back to the golden boy who waved and smiled. By the look on the girls face she didn't want the boy to make them talk.

"I know who you are Simon. Im Isabelle." A rush of memories hit Simon when she said her name. He knew that the boy was Jace and that he saved Simon's life and he'd saved his. He remembered his little friend Clary that he had liked for most of his life. He remembered that he was a vampire and Magnus the warlock and his boyfriend Alec. All of the wars that went on and all of the things that he did but most importantly he remembers his girlfriend Isabelle Lightwood. Simon leaned and kissed her moaning her name as he did.

"You owe me five bucks Izzy." Isabelle looked in the direction the sound was coming from.

* * *

This part of the book really devastated me like why Simon D': I love him so much and the feels almost killed me along with Sebastian turning good then dying like why couldn't he have lived as the nice Sebastian. I think the next one im going to do is a loving brother/ sister one where Sebastian is Jonathan and is all good and what not. comment what you think and talk to me about this book D:


	7. Chapter 7: play fighting (Valdangelo)

I sneak up behind Leo while he sits at his bench in bunker nine. aIr wrap my arms around him around him and kiss the top of his head.

"Piper what are you doing here?" Leo joked. I turned him so he could see me. "Oh my bad its just my wonderful boyfriend not Piper." He smiled his goofy smile that makes me melt.

"Im pretty sure no one would wrap there arms around you and kiss your head but me." I said to him.

"Hey Nico?" His smile slightly melted into a half smile.

"What is it babe?" I ask as I sit on his bench.

"You love me real or not real?" He asks me that all the time and my answer never changes.

"Real." I lean down and plant a kiss on his cheek to tease him. I pull my face away to his confused face. He grabs my collar and pulls me down knocking me off the bench and onto his lap. He kisses me passionately. I pull away and throw him to the ground and tackle him.

"Oh you want to play dirty huh?" Leo said as he pushed me backwards. He sits on my hips and pins my arms over my head. He starts giving me quick pecks. I thrust my hips up sending Leo to the side. I try get get on him but he pushes me and we roll around the floor. We go to a shady spot and he ends up on me with my shoulders under his knees and sits on my chest.

"Whatcha going to do now ghost boy?" Leo asked tauntingly. I shadow travelled out from under him to behind him and pin him on the ground face first.

"Its ghost king, repair boy and this." I sit on his butt with his arms pinned behind his back. I lean so my body covers his arms and so my face is next to his. I lick the side of his face and he lest out a big.

"Eeeewwwwww. Nico thats so gross." I lean to lick his face again when his fingers started wiggling on my stomach. I leap off Leo as he trys to tickle me.

"One I can lick the inside of your mouth but not your face and two no tickling." I scowl at Leo then it turns to a big grin.

"I have oil and stuff on my face and its totally allowed." Leo said as he lunged and knocked me to the ground. His face is inches from mine and I just stare in his eyes.

"I love you Nico." He said softly as the corners of his mouth rise.

"I lover you too Leo." I say as he presses his lips to mine. Im smiling and I can feel Leo smile too.


	8. Chapter 8: Uriah x Marlene

We are all eating and I decied that its a good time to do it. I stand on the table to try to get everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone I have something to say." Everyone ignores me and I give a look to Four.

"Everyone shut up. This dumb kid has something to say. Let us all laugh when he chokes on his words." Four sits down and everyone goes silent. I can always count on him for helping them making fun of me. i stand on the table and try to do my best announcer voice.

"Ladys and gentlemen I am Uriah and I have a song to sing. I dedicate it to someone very special to me." Four laughs and I glare at him.

" Oh, kiss me

Flick your cigarette then kiss me

Kiss me where your eye won't meet me

Meet me where your mind won't kiss me." I kind of pause cause no ones doing anything.

"Flick your eyes and mine and then hit me

Hit me with your eyes so sweetly

Oh, you know, you know, you know that, yes, I love

I mean I'd love to get to know you

Do you never wonder?

No, no, no, no

You girls never know, oh, no, you girls will never know

No, you girls never know how you make a boy feel

You girls never know, oh, no, you girls will never know

No, you girls never know how you make a boy feel

How you make a boy." A couple of people start banging the be at on the table and I get more into the song.

"Oh, kiss me

Flick your cigarette and then kiss me

Kiss me where your eye won't meet me

Meet me where your eye won't flick me

Flick your mind and mine so briefly

Oh, you know, you know you're so sweetly

Oh, you know, you know, I know that I love you

I mean I, I mean I need to love

Do you never wonder?

No, no, no, no

You girls never know, oh, no, you girls will never know

No, you girls never know how you make a boy feel

You girls never know, oh, no, you girls will never know

No, you girls never know how you make a boy feel

How you make a boy feel, how you make a boy

Sometimes I say stupid things that I think

Well, I mean, I, sometimes I think the stupidest things

Because I never wonder how the girl feels

Oh, how the girl feels

No, you boys never care, oh, no, you boys will never care

No, you boys never care, how the girl feels

You boys never care, you dirty boys will never care

No, you boys never care, how the girl feels

Oh, how the girl feels, oh, how the girl feels." I finish and everyone hoots and shots that I was terrible.

"That was awful." someone yelled.

"And I love you random citizen." I say pointing in the direction I think it came from.

"Who was it for?" A girl shouted. I looked at Marlene and pull her on the table. I kiss her in front of everyone. She pushed my away and she fell off the table but was caught by Will.

"Deeennnniiieeddd. Dissed. Ooh." Came from the crowd. I was kinda crushed that she pushed away.

"Sorry guys I was just caught off guard." She climbed back on the table and tackled me off onto the floor and kissed me. Today is the day I got my girl.

"Dauntless cake for everyone." Four cheered.


	9. Chapter 9: Thalia x Reyna

Thalia was nervous she finally was going to ask out the girl of her dreams. It felt strange beacuse shes a hunter and she might not be to she her that much unless she could convince Reyna to become a hunter too.

The hunters were near camp Jupiter so she decided that now is the time. She walked over to Reyna. She was shaking a little and sweating.

"Hey Reyna can I talk to you alone." Thalia asked as she gestured for Octavian to leave.

"Stupid Greeks." Octavian muttered as he stomped off.

"Are you ok Thalia? Youre shacking." Reyna said as she put her hand on Thalias shoulder. It sent tingles down her arm.

"I know we just meet and everything and.." Thalia trailed off beacuse she had realized just how short it was. Its only been three weeks after they stumbled across the Romans camp. After that Reyna was the only rhing Thalia could think about.

"Thalia are.. are you asking me to a date?" Reyna gave Thalia a look of softness unlike her usual stern look.

"Only if you want me too?" Thalia made it sound like a question on accident. Reyna just looked at Thalia trying to she if she was being serious. Thalia was afraid Reyna was going to laugh at her and walk away. She didn't instead Reyna kissed Thalia at the moment she was surprised but she then began to kiss back. Reyna broke away realizing what she just did.

"Thalia, Artemis." Reyna covered her mouth wishing she didnt do that but at the same time she didnt regret it.

"She says that we can't love boys and you're not a boy." Thalia touched Reyna face and Reyna grabbed her hand and pushed it harder to her face.

"How about we talk to Artemis and if its allowed I will definitely be yours and if not I will be a friend that you do romantic things with." Thalia could help but let out a little laugh at Reynas words.

"I would love to have a romantic friend but I would love more to have you as my girlfriend." Thalia kissed Reyna and they set off to find Artemis.

Artemis was with the hunters cleaning their bows.

"Lady Artemis would you have a word with me in private please." Thalia said quietly.

"Certainly hunter Thalia." Artemis followed Thalia. She thought it funny that she was about to ask a thirteen year-old if she could date a girl.

"I know its against the rules to date boys but is it also against the rules to date a girl?" Thalia tried to read Artemis's expression but she couldn't.

"Thalia do you know how many have asked me this?" Artemis smiled at Thalia.

"I do not. How many?" Thalia was very confused on what she was being asked.

"None Thalia. I have made the rule of no dating boys beacuse they are very disruptive and destructive. Plus they cannot join the hunters. If there is a girl that you like I say go for it. Just remember the hunters and what we stand for." Artemis smiled at Thalia and looked behind her to see Reyna. "Your love is not a hunter?" Thalia frowns at Artemis.

"No she is Reyna." Thalia hopped that didnt effect Artemis's thought.

"Oh in that case i must say no for you would be distracted by the thought of the loved one and not on the hunt. If she were to join I would say yes." Artemis looked sad as if thinking that Reyna wouldn't join and Thalia wouldn't be happy.

"Lady Diana I would like to join and be a hunter." Reyna said as she walked over to Artemis. Reyna had no second thought about joining she wasn't going to lose a Grace again.


	10. Chapter 10: Spawn of satan

Today is fieldtrip day at camp. So basically a bunch of demigods go buy stupid things. I just want to get a new shirt.

"So Nico want to be my buddy." I find the hand of Leo on my shoulder I smile which was weird.

"Ya why not?" We went on the first trip in. We like to give everyone a couple of hours then return for the next group. The groups consists of eight people. In my group we have me, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Connor, Travis, and Clarisse.

The bus ride wasn't too bad until we stoped half way because Clarisse get car sickness.

When we got off the bus we all broke off in groups Me and Leo, Annabeth with Percy and Piper, The Stolls, and Clarisse by herself.

Leo wanted to go the the hard wear store so we went there first.

"Im thinking of building a pool I just need to get a filter." Leo said as he swerved through the isles. I didn't know they had pool filters. When Leo was done we headed to a clothing store H&M I think. Leo made me try on a bunch of shirts som really bizarre ones. The one o really didnt like was the pink see through Bashir with golden crosses on it. it was short at the front like barely cover my belly button and long at the back. What man would wear this shirt?

"Leo why are you laughing?" I see Leo trying to hold his laughter.

"Oh nothing. Would you like a bandeau with that or some mascara?" Leo started laughing uncontrollably. Thats a whole new low.

"I..I trusted you and you did this?" I pretend im all sad. I stomp back into the change room and put on my clothes.

We walk up the counter and I buy a black dressy shirt and a bright pink frilly dress.

"Uh Nico you know thay the dress is for girls right?" Leo asked as he poked the dress.

"I will have my revenge for the shirt with this dress." I give him an evil grin.

We go to a coffee shop before we have to go back to the bus. We got lattes and sat on a white couch.

"You aren't actually going to make me wear that?" Leo was still worried about the dress.

"Either that or I cut you and send you to the deepest depths of tartarus." Leo nudged me sending my latte all over the white couch. Some random lady came up to us.

"Look at what you did to this couch. You must be the spawn of Satan." I chuckled at.

"He prefers the name Hades but yes you are right." I said and she had a horrified look on her face.

"You should be ashamed for pretending that that monster is your father." She stormed off babbling things like im going to he'll.

"We should go to the bus spawn of Satan." Leo joked and we headed back to the bus.


End file.
